Mailin
by purpletwist
Summary: Mailin A six year old earthbender with no home and no parents. what happens when she run in to jet.
1. my name is Mailin

"Stop thief" The young girl ran from the shops owner with a piece of bread in her hand. She ran from the markets. soon as far from the town she quickly scarf down the bread. walking back to her cave she formed out of the earth she covered her self with the sack she used as a blanket. huddling her self in a cornner to keep warm. for a 6 year old earthbender Mai-lin had a hard time. she shut the mouth of the cave close with her hand disgusing the cave to look like a rock. Mai-lin drifted in to a sleep.

_A house was lit on fire, Mai-lin watch the fire nation tear the house apart. A man and woman tried to defend there home. A firebender just thrown a dagar in to the woman's back. another dagar was thrown in to the mans chest. Mai-lin watched the two fall to there death_

_"mommy, daddy" she cried. She got the corage to earthbend a few rocks at the soilders._

_" what was that?" one asked. Mai-lin ran from them as fast a she could. Her little heart beat faster and faster she ran leaving her parents and her home to crumble in the hands of the firenation._

Mai-lin tossed in her sleep, she tried to shake off the memory but couldn't " mom, dad" she whispered in her sleep.

* * *

Mai-lin ( pronounce May-lin) hope you enjoy this. 


	2. the family

" thank you" said a young man that just bought 2 baskets filled with bread, fruit and dried meat. he was just about to head out when Mai-lin snuck up and took the baskets. she earthbend a wall blocking the town from her path. Not watching where she was going she ran into a man. He grabed her by the shirt lifting her up into the air.

" going some where, little girl?" he asked. Mai-lin tried to get out of his grasp, she droped the basket with her earthbending she manage to bend the earth on to the man's foot, he yelped in pain letting the girl go. not wasiting any time Mai-lin ran from the town. She stoped to take a beath. seening the man she stole the food from he was walking home to his wife and young son. Mai-lin couldn't beleave that she what she was doing. The man was explaning to his wife what happened. He didn't notist that Mai-lin was giving back the basket. The man's wife stoped the girl

" would you like to stay for dinnner?" she asked. Mai-lin gave a weak smile. the couple did really expect a little girl to eat so much. " where are your parents?" the wife asked. Mai-lin went silent

" I lost them to the fire nation" she said

" oh, sorry to hear that" the wife told her " well your welcome to stay if you like"

" thank you for your kindness, but I better be going now" Mai-lin bowed in repect and left them. She form a cave out in the forest to sleep in for the night.

the next morning the birds were chirpping, the elk squirls were gathering nuts. Mai-lin walking through the forest. She stoped and listen. she tossed a rock at a tree. A 16 year old boy with hook swords fell out

" who are you?" he asked.

* * *

Yep chapter 2 is up enjoy 


	3. Earth VS Swords

first i want to say is if you don't like this story. please don't leave flames ok.

lastly...HOW IS MAI-LIN A MARY-SUE? SHE'S SIX YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THERS NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: earth Vs swords

Mai-lin kept her stance,she wasn't going to let her gaurd down. the young man braced him self with his hook swords. Mai-lin summoned a rock towrds him. The boy slashed his sword at the rock slicing the rock in hafe, he didn't see the other rock coming tords him. Mai-lin droped the rock in front of his face, Jet watched the rock shot right back up, hitting him in the face!. He reacted to the blow, he did see a larger peice of earth smacked him in the stomach, Mai-lin stood there waiting for the boy to stike.

" Well, are you going to strike me or what?" she asked. The boy recovered from the blow ran torwds her, he striked but! Mai-lin blocked the swords with a slanted piece of the earth. the young man withdrawed his swords concluding the duel into a draw

" Impressing, tell me who are you?" he asked. Mai-lin didn't say a word, she was wondering why he stoped fighting her.

"My name is Mai-lin, who are you?" she asked.

" I'm Jet, leader of the freedom fighters" he said " tell me, why are you out here all alone?"

" my parents and my home village was torned down by...by...by the fire nation" she said with a tear rolling down her eye.

" hey, hey don't cry. I lost my home and parents to the firenation as well, the freedom fighters are all about use orphants that lost there parents to the fire nation, As freedom fighters we stick together and do what ever we kids can to mess with those filthy cold harted firebenders" Jet told her.

Mai-lin cheered up a little bit what Jet said sounded really cool.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

all that you been waiting for...chapter 3 is up enjoy.


End file.
